


He’s cute, I couldn’t help it.

by kaicahuates



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, College AU, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, hella typos maybe and i hella dont care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicahuates/pseuds/kaicahuates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve smiled, “Thanks.” Bucky smiled, “We’re gonna grab some dinner later. I was wondering if you’d like to join us.” Steve looked down at his combat boots. Bucky couldn’t help but smile at how cute he was acting. </p><p>Bucky didn’t deny that last statement</p>
            </blockquote>





	He’s cute, I couldn’t help it.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh yeah first fic on here probably just gonna stay as a one shot idk but yee
> 
> im bad at grammar fyi and might be some typos please forgive me

Natasha pulled her suitcase out of her car and closed the trunk. “You ready, Bucky?” Bucky looked at her, “I don’t know?” Natasha scoffed, “You’ve been waiting to start college since you got accepted, what do you mean, ‘I don’t know’?”

Bucky shrugged, “First day jitters or whatever.” Natasha sighed and stood in front of Bucky. She placed both hands on his shoulders and looked at him dead in the eyes, “James Buchanan Barnes, you are the only one who might be smarter than me. You are more than ready for this.”

“Natasha Romanoff admits that someone is smarter than her.” Bucky laughed.

“I said ‘might’.”

“I’ll take it.”

-

It’s a blessing that Natasha and Bucky share the same dorm. Honestly, they don’t know if they could handle living with someone else. They both know each other’s habits and when to back off each other. They’re one of those dorms that have music playing loudly and you can hear the off-key singing following it. They eventually turn it down when they get a pound on the wall from the other dorm. Both of them just laugh and smile.

“ROTC starts tomorrow, you ready?” Natasha asked throwing herself onto her bed. Bucky looked up from his book., “I’m ready to feel sore out of my mind.” Natasha laughed and sighed, “We should go out tomorrow,” she said, “You know, like a celebration dinner or something.”

Bucky hummed while reading his book , “Good idea.”

-

Bucky and Natasha sat the bleachers waiting for their training to start. They spoke in hushed Russian about their fellow trainees. Most of them acted the same, talking about how they’ve been training, but some of them seemed tolerable. Bucky scanned the field for anyone else and then he saw the smallest person on the field. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

Bucky nodded his head in his direction, "Look at that one. He probably won't make through the day."

Natasha laughed, "Wonder who let him through."

Bucky watched the smallest of the group kick the dirt around his feet. He was standing farther away from the rest of the group. The blond looked around and looked in Bucky's direction. instead of looking away, Bucky waved his hand. He immediately looked away. 

"They're gonna eat him alive." Natasha said.

-

All the trainees stood straight while their sergeant walked up and down the line. “Today is the day you prove to me that you are capable of being a soldier. Understood?” Everyone gave a single nod and their sergeant nodded, “Alright, today you’re doing a standard obstacle course. I’ll be watching.” He stated.

He explained the what they were supposed to be doing and they followed suits. Groups of three were to go through.

“Team with the fastest time wins.” Their sergeant announced. Bucky gave a glance towards Natasha who was a few bodies away from him. She nodded and mouthed, “Loser pays for dinner.” Bucky nodded in agreement.

Natasha left her teammates behind and she crossed the finish line alone. The course wasn’t as hard as they expected. Bucky wasn’t surprised that Natasha could fly by in record time, although the timer stopped when her whole team crossed the finish line.

Bucky’s team went after another team and they finished the course pretty fast. Bucky ignored the insults that Natasha yelled at him in Russian.

Bucky watched all the other teams go, and then he saw the team that had the smallest trainee of them all. Natasha bumped her shoulder into him. He look at her and she nodded her head at the team, “The blond one is Steve. His team already hates him.”

“They can at least give him a shot.” Bucky said.

Natasha shrugged and sighed, “The guy has asthma, according to Clint.” She pointed to the guy with brownish hair. Bucky furrowed his eyebrows, “The guy has dedication, I’ll give him that.”

You could practically hear Steve wheezing from when he finished the first obstacle. The poor guy could barely walk, let alone run. Steve crossed the finish line barely breathing. One of his teammates gave him a pat on the back, but the rest looked down at him.

Natasha’s team won and Bucky groaned.

They headed back to the bleachers to gather their things. Everyone talked amongst themselves until they heard a loud thud. “Pick yourself up, Rogers.” Bucky looked at the group that laughed at Steve. He thought that bullying stopped once you got into college.

“Don’t do anything stupid.”

Bucky exhaled and jogged over to Steve. He was lying flat on his back and looking at the sky. Bucky looked at him and he smiled, “Are you gonna stay there?” Bucky held out his hand and Steve looked at it.

“The ground seems nice.” Steve replied. Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand. Bucky pulled him up with no effort. “You okay?” He asked. Steve nodded, “I just thought that bullying didn’t exist after the age of 18.” He dusted himself off and sighed, “Steve Rogers.” Steve held out his hand for a handshake.

“Bucky Barnes.” He took his hand and shook it. “Look, if you ever need help, I’m here.”

Steve smiled, “Thanks.” Bucky smiled, “We’re gonna grab some dinner later. I was wondering if you’d like to join us.” Steve looked down at his combat boots. Bucky couldn’t help but smile at how cute he was acting.

Bucky didn’t deny that last statement.

Steve looked back up and nodded, “Okay.” Bucky gave him a thumbs up and laughed. He gave him his dorm number and told Steve to meet them there at 9.

Steve smiled and nodded, “See you later.”

Bucky waved and jogged back to Natasha. “You talk to him for five minutes and you already asked him out on a date?” She asked. Bucky nodded, “He’s cute, I couldn’t help it.”


End file.
